Many property owners seek to monitor and track the objects found within their residential or commercial property, such as a home or a commercial building. However, for a property owner to catalog the objects found within his or her property, the property owner must manually catalog and track relevant warranty, recall, and maintenance information of the objects, which is a tedious and error prone process.